


CoD: Where the Red Lilies Grow

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: COD - Freeform, Comforting, Cutesy, Flowers, Kirimizi, Kissing, M/M, Male reader inserts, Part Two, Reader Insert, Romance, Touching, botanics, god I love that anime so much, hand holding, part one, revolutionary girl Utena fucked me up man, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Love is a strange thing. Is it possible to love another person, or do we just fool ourselves into thinking it's a real concept?





	1. Love and Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of three!
> 
> People are almost like plants; growing with the right amount of nourishment, attention, and love.

It is the bitter end of the autumnal season. The colors of Fall, once a vibrant set of reds and oranges, were floating about as if they had fallen at the mention of winter. This time of year in between the seasons of Fall and Winter is a prime time period for a very uncommon amount of flowers to bloom. These set of flowers include but do not limit to red lilies.

A quiet and kept doctor had been keeping this hobby to himself, growing the simplest plants he could manage all year round and with his duty aside all things. However, this medical professional had more on his mind than just his work. 

Edward Richtofen had found himself falling for another man in his perfect group of five. With every part of his heart, he tried to look past these feelings and remain strictly professional but could not hold back from expressing himself much longer. As someone in the medical profession, he decided it must be healthiest to express these feelings in his own way. 

Using his botanical hobby, he found that he could make the most out of the situation by using his newest favorite flower: the Red Lily.

The season for lilies was incredible, with the colors that stood out with vibrancy against the cold, dreary bouts of odd weather that they came across. Even so, Edward and (Y/N) had a strange enough friendship. 

Edward thought he was by himself when he snuck off from the group, even being so thorough as to making sure he would not be followed. But in one very unlucky instance, he had been caught. As soon as he had reached the door to his secret room, (Y/N) almost seemed as if he was waiting for him. Whether that was the case or not, Edward did not know and was afraid to find out. 

“So this is where you run off to.” (Y/N) stated with a curious smile on his face. From the tone of voice, Edward knew being defensive would be futile. Instead he sighed and returned the civility, smiling back. “Indeed it is.” (Y/N)’s eyes shifted over to the door Edward stood in front of and his smile grew, as did his curiosity.  
“Are you going to show me what you have been doing all this time or will I have to beg?” 

Edward’s cheeks turned over a few shades at the comment. “Such a lewd thing to say, you should have better manners,” He loved his botanical area more than he expected. 

But perhaps sharing this secret with (Y/N) will bring them closer together, which was something Edward enjoyed the thought of. He nodded at his request to see what was on the other side of the door and led him into the miniature garden he had taken months out of his time and dedication to create. To him, the ultimate safe space. “What do you think?”  
(Y/N) looked puzzled.  
“About what?”  
“The green sticks—what did you think I meant?” (Y/N) snickered and politely gestured to the amazing amount of plants.  
“Oh, yeah, well I’ve snuck in here before. This is no surprise to me.” Edward’s face turned a new shade of red. He could only imagine what else the man knew. That was until his imagination was being tested. 

“Edward, you always seem like you have something to say, but hold it back,” It was almost as if he was just going to belt out his personal thoughts. “You know, you can tell me anything.” To Edward’s dismay, he had been planning to confess for months, even going as far as to grow a set of (Y/N)’s favorite childhood flowers, a strange and rare set of red lilies. However, the flowers had barely bloomed and he was just as unprepared as the lilies. But now that he was about to be outed, it was act now or never. 

“What do you think of me?” Edward muttered. (Y/N) seemed to be expecting the question because he smiled as he came up his reply to the strange question.  
“Edward, you truly are something different, did you know that?” The young man commented, following with a laugh so sweet that Edward almost confessed right then and there. But on the spot, instead he thought of a way to do his confession as he intended to without throwing away all of his hard work. 

“By any chance, would you like to work in a project alongside me?” (Y/N) took the request into thought for a moment. “Only if I won't be a distraction.” Edward decided this would be perfect. 

His plan was impeccable and easy to execute; he would take the next few weeks to buy time and even woo his way into the young man’s heart. All the while, he would allow the modified lilies extra time to properly blossom. 

For the next few weeks, the two spent more time together than ever before. From just being a part of a group, they evolved into a team. Interesting enough, they worked with each other more willingly, unlike the struggles of before. It wasn't until one night in particular that their newfound friendship found its harshest test where their truths would reveal themselves. 

Shortly after midnight, the grand, yet complicated mind of Doctor Edward Richtofen found himself lonesome and slowly drifting from his normal train of thought, whatever that might have been, into one he never did like to confront. 

The mere thought of his past had terrified him to his very soul. Something about it had mixed in feelings of regret and yearning for the past, as well as the reminiscing of his childhood and simpler times. But rarely did those good times follow into these nights. That, and a mixture of undiagnosed anxiety and depression made this doctor feel empty inside, seething with remorse and regret. 

No matter how hard he tried, Edward knew there was little chance to fix what had done. With this constant thought, replaying the terrible memories stanched with fear and death, he felt he would never find the power to forgive himself. He thought that this was the right thing to do in order to atone. 

While in bed, alone during these sort of nights, Edward typically did not find sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, the daytime had not even come close to the tiresome man. Then, a quick knock on the door disrupted his nighttime ritual. (Y/N) popped in with a stern look of concern that softened immediately at the sight of him.  
“Edward, are you awake?”  
“What are you doing up so late?” Edward in his hazy state could not help but smile, gesturing for the young man to enter the room.  
“I should be asking you the same,” (Y/N) stumbled into the door and then flopped over next to him. “Are you feeling okay?” He muffled through a pillow.  
“If I was maybe I would be asleep.”  
He lifted his head off the pillow.  
“Anything you want to talk about?”  
“Of course, but who wants to listen?”  
“I do, I miss your smile.” Edward made the dumbest grin, trying his best to smile through the situation. Now, he wanted the sweet man, who cared enough to check on him this late. 

“(Y/N), spare your concerns for me. Tell me, what bothers you so late at night?” (Y/N) sighed heavily and sat up beside him. For a while now, he had been dealing with a very strange issue of his own. Sometimes, he felt as though no hope exists in the world they live in. And at times, this lack of hope made him lose motivation and morale, to the point where he awaited his [probable] untimely accident of a death. 

Never did (Y/N) imagine this sort of life for himself. Running around to every corner of the world in order to restore peace wasn't ideally in his life plans. But neither was fighting someone else's war, he supposed.  
“Do you ever feel like things aren't what they seem?” 

Edward was ready to reveal himself and his secret. Nevermind that the flowers were so close to blooming. He was so tempted, but knew he must persevere and keep to himself. (Y/N) laid onto his bed, the two almost cheek to cheek, and smiling away. They remained across from each other, with the silence oddly comforting. (Y/N) reached out to hold his hand and Edward grabbed on in reply. 

With nothing to be said, Edward averted his eyes throughout this time and lost himself in the peaceful environment. 

It finally occurred to the doctor. He found that he could breathe properly again and sleep fell upon him faster than it had ever. Edward was in love.


	2. Mindset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three!
> 
> When you act outside of a plan, will you be able to deal with the consequences of your actions?

Hours later, he woke up to nothing beside him but of an imprint of someone who was there beforehand. Edward had wandered around, unable to find (Y/N) for the life of him. After asking the others, it seemed no one knew where he was. Panicked that he had said something out of line, he ran throughout the building they currently called home, every floor the structure could hold, in search of the man he couldn't help himself from loving. It had not occurred to him that (Y/N) might have been in the garden, or so he called it. 

His heart was ready to beat out of his chest. Running around in full clad uniform and boots was tiring as hell. However, he would not allow his loss of breath to stop him from locating his true love!

He took a moment to sit down before resuming his sprint back to the lowest floor of the building, across the roadway, to the next building, and into another stairwell, where he would then jog up another four flights of stairs. 

Edward barged into the garden room, with no care if someone had followed him. Chances of that happening were low regardless, as if someone would freely follow a running, crazy man. Edward felt himself ready to collapse, when (Y/N) ran over and caught him. Out of breath and heaving for air, he still found himself smiling.  
“What happened?” (Y/N) had reason to worry already from last night, but this was over the top. “Why are you so out of breath?” Edward composed himself before doing something he never dreamed he could do. With that, he grabbed the other man and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Unfortunate enough, he ended up knocking the two of them over to the floor. Being so eager to do this, Edward froze when he felt (Y/N) respond to this action. 

(Y/N) had never been in a romantic situation, yet his lips still moved against the other man's with a subtle grace to it. Edwards breath steadied as he continued to move forward with his impulses. Feeling the way their lips moved against each other's, it almost felt like he had been expecting this to happen as long as Edward has. 

But Edward had no idea if he felt the same way or if he acted upon a simple urge. Still, he continued to move against his body and run his hands down the side of his face. The way (Y/N) moved with him made every worry Edward held in to melt away like a candle. His hand tangled into (Y/N)’s thick but fluffed up (Y/H/C) hair and tugged the few strands to bring them closer together. 

Edward didn't feel so tongue-in-cheek metaphorically as he was physically. That was until (Y/N) pulled himself back. Both out of breath, they took a moment to gather their bearings before saying anything. (Y/N) averted his eyes and touched his own lips in disbelief.  
“Edward…” He softly whispered. “I was not in my right mind, I-I am so sorry.” 

Nothing else was said. Edward took that as it was and said nothing else in return. With one last look, he turned around and walked away, leaving behind his action and consequence.


	3. Everything is Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Huzzah! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it, and please, don't be afraid to comment or boost my ego. -3-

A few days had passed since the incident occurred, yet the two who were once so close said not one word, nor even shared a glance. Instead, they seemed to have avoided each other. 

Thereafter the situation, Edward regardless went off to take care of the red lilies. He may have been staying quiet but he had his own reason to; he felt it was time to come out with his feelings all at once and present to him his most favored flowers, as he planned to before. Edward did not spend so many months genetically modifying the plant for nothing. After all, this wasn't exactly ideal for lilies, but he made it work. 

His love and saving grace (Y/N), had come from a land where the red lilies grew in the wild. No wonder his grace and beauty was that of a flower. Edward slapped his own cheeks, trying to get his wits about him back from the topic.   
The very way he was to go about his plan would have to be done as soon as he possibly could. 

*

As (Y/N) approached the botanical room, his sweat-stained palms clutched a terribly written note left and signed by Edward himself. With a heavy breath, he opened the door and quickly entered the room, closing the door slowly. Once he turned around, he could not have expected this sight before him. 

To start with, (Y/N) gasped as he watched this generally awkward man seductively laying across a metallic medical table with one of the many flowers they had grown together surrounding the room and more than half of his uniform unbuttoned just to show off. Lovely as it was, (Y/N) couldn't help but stutter out a giggle in response.   
“What is the meaning of all this?” (Y/N) took another look around the room and noticed the amount of red lilies spread among the rest of the flowers in bloom.   
“From the moment our paths crossed, I could not stop thinking about you. Every time I thought of any possibility for us to be something, there was a part of me that could not let go of what I had done.”   
“Edward—”  
“No, I must continue or else I will never do it,” he sat up from the table. “I love you, and I apologize for projecting these feelings onto you.” (Y/N) was shocked to say at the very least. But the expression on his face said something else. He slowly stepped over to Edward and placed his petite but quivering hands onto his cheeks.   
“You truly are something else.” Returning the favor bestowed upon him, (Y/N) leaned in to kiss the doctor on the cheek like he had so spontaneously before. 

“Now then, tell me how you knew of the red lilies.” (Y/N) was concerned greatly by how much he could have known about his past without his knowledge. His personal history was not that which was towards violence, but like any other person in their group, a tale of life and loss.

“The scientific name is Lilium Chalcedonicum,” Edward gestured to the graceful endangered flora. “But as well as being a rare flora, if my guess is correct, these flowers are from your homeland, correct?” 

(Y/N) seemed to be surprised at the very least. But his expression spoke of concern. (Y/N) was not ready to confront his past, as Edward could read that. He never imagined that he could be found out so easily. 

“Are you alright, my love?” The words had no hesitation out of Edward's mouth. (Y/N) was already at a loss for words. But now his body had called him out. With that, he felt somewhat faint and sat himself down on the floor across from Edward. His breathing getting heavy out of panic. Unable to think straight, he felt himself swell with overwhelming emotions. Edward saw this and jumped down from his place on the table to the front of this terrified young man. He placed his hands behind his back and took in a deep breath of his own. 

“May I share something with you? It is something I have never told anyone or have conveyed through words of my own.” Edward cleared his throat before continuing. “This life, this time we live in, it will not be like this forever. Everything is temporary. All things that begin come to an end. Your past has come to its own end. And so is mine,” Edward gestured out his hand and (Y/N) gingerly grabbed it to steady himself once again, holding on. Instead, he was pulled into his arms in a warm embrace. “I love you, and that is something I am sure of—” 

In the warmth of someone who understood him, (Y/N) silenced him by placing a single hand on Edward’s cheek and kissed the man before him with a slow but powerful force that had built up inside of him. His kiss was more than just the shell of lust, but the feeling of love.

Every movement from his mouth made for Edward to push harder in return. It wasn't until the two bodies began to push up on one another, that (Y/N) had felt himself become more soft to his touch. He pulled back enough to where their foreheads still touched.   
“I love you, too,” (Y/N) whispered. He giggled before he could help himself. “And that, I am sure of.”


End file.
